


From Hunter Of The Night...To Kitten

by yffismydrug



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kink, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, jongin - Freeform, taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: It was just an accidental meeting that brought them together. Taemin was never supposed to be a part of Kai’s life, but it happened, and they could not get enough of each other. Now, fast forward two years later and they are still dating and having their own kind of fun. Taemin does not appear to always behave himself, however. What does it mean for him to be a ‘hunter of the night’ and a ‘kitten’? What does Taemin get himself into?





	From Hunter Of The Night...To Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This work was origonally posted to my AFF account on March 13, 2016

Kai was sitting in a large, comfortable chair, reading a book while the fire flickered in front of him. There was a glass of Scotch sitting on the table right by the chair, which Kai sipped from every now and then, sometimes swirling the contents around to create a relaxing noise. Adjusting himself in the chair more, Kai crossed one of his legs over his knee and let out a content sigh. So far it had been a relaxing night. 

At the young age of twenty-seven, and being the vice-president of a large company, Kai could afford to live comfortably. By no means was he rich enough to have no worries, but he had enough money that not many worries came about. When they did, he always had his lover, Taemin, there by his side to make things easier. Taemin was a couple of years younger than Kai at the age of twenty-five. The two of them had met on complete accident one night, but they had made something out of their encounter.

FLASHBACK

“Suho...are you sure about this?” asked a nervous twenty-five year old Kai. “I’ve never done this blind date type of thing. What if I can’t even recognize him!?”

“Don’t worry about it, Kai. Once you see the guy, you’ll know for sure,” Suho said over the phone while rolling his eyes. “You were the one who was all excited up till now. You were practically bragging how you were going on this blind date tonight, and I had to put up with listening to that nonstop.”

“Hyung…” Kai moaned as he stood in front of the bar where he was suppose to be meeting his blind date. People were flooding in and out of the bar, causing him to turn away so his blind date would not accidentally see him looking like a worried mess.

“I swear...if you start whining at me, I’m going to hit you so hard the next time I see you,” the older threatened, really having a pet peeve for people who whined at him. “You know my fuse is short when it comes to whining, especially with you since you never seem to stop once you start,” he stated firmly.

“Sorry…” Kai apologized before looking down at his watch, watching as the second hand continued ticking around the face. “Well...I better get going in. It’s almost 7:30pm and that’s when I said I’d meet him in there,” he explained while taking a couple of deep breaths.

“You’ve got this, Kai. You’re just over thinking things right now. Go in and have a good time. You’ve been talking to him for a couple of days now and that’s why you decided you want to meet up,” Suho told him in a calm voice to try to avoid getting the younger more riled up.

“I don’t even know what he looks like though…” Kai suddenly said as it dawned on him.

“Everything’s going to be fine. You’ll know him when you see him,” the older said confidently.

“But...but what if I don’t!?” Kai practically screamed before taking a couple of deep breaths. “Sorry...I got this...I know I got this…” he then said.

“Bye, Kai,” Suho then said, interrupting the younger as he rolled his eyes as how panicked he was getting. “Let me know how it turns out! Maybe you’ll get lucky and finally get some action tonight, because we all know you’re deprived! Have fun!” Suho said in an excited voice. Glad that his friend was back in the dating game.

“Okay. Bye, Suho. I will,” Kai said before ending the call and shoving his phone into his pocket.

Turning back towards the bar, Kai watched as a group of five girls walked in while laughing, already seeming a little drunk. Maybe he should have had a shot at home or something to get him more relaxed. But it was to late for that now. He was going in sober.

Nervously, Kai pushed the door to the bar open and stepped inside. There were lots of people sitting around and drinking or dancing on the small dance floor they had. He quickly glanced over the groups of people, knowing the person he was meeting would be sitting alone, probably feeling as nervous as he was right now. The only problem Kai had, was determining which single person was the one he was supposed to be meeting up with for his date. Like he had told Suho...he had no idea what the person he was meeting with looked like. They had never exchanged pictures or anything.

There was someone sitting alone who was watching one of the many televisions on the wall. That person seemed too old, however, so Kai assumed it was not him. Another person was sitting alone and knocking back a beer while talking to someone on the phone. That was not exactly the sort of person Kai could imagine coming here for a blind date, so he was off his radar as well. A third man was sitting alone and looked young enough, but had a wedding band on his finger, so there was no way he was the guy he was supposed to meet with.

“This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be,” Kai whispered to himself as a group of people pushed past him, causing him to stagger a little.

When the entire group of people finished passing by, Kai saw him. A man, pretty feminine looking, in an attractive way, was sitting in the corner of the bar. He had brown hair that he was constantly brushing behind his ear, but would instantly falling back in front of his face since it was too short. He also had a glass of beer in front of him and was running his thumbs around the rim of the glass while looking into the brown liquid inside. Occasionally he would glance up, but then quickly look right back down and smile at himself.

Taking a deep breath, Kai straightened out his clothes, quickly ordered a bottle of beer, and went over to the table.

“Hello,” Kai greeted, pulling back the chair across from the man and sitting down.

The man looked up from his drink with a startled expression on his face. His mouth hung open a bit, but no words were coming out.

“At first I thought I wouldn’t be able to find you in such a crowded bar,” Kai stated quickly with a nervous smile on his face. “Maybe we should have met somewhere that wouldn’t be so busy on the weekend,” he laughed out nervously.

“Umm…” the man muttered, shifting a bit uneasily in his chair.

“I was just so nervous coming here,” Kai said with another small laugh. “I haven’t been on a blind date in quite some time and I’m afraid I’m a bit rusty at the whole thing,” he said with yet another small laugh, trying to keep the mood positive, but finding it was only turning out to be more awkward than anything. “So just excuse my awkwardness, if there is any...although I bet me rambling on like this is already making things quite awkward...I should probably shut up...but you were already thinking that...weren’t you…?”

“Umm...excuse me…” the man lightly called when Kai paused slightly.

“I was so glad to hear from you though. Finding people online can be iffy sometimes, since you never know if they are who they say they are. But you sounded like a genuinely good person,” Kai rambled on. “I mean...you could be lying and all, but I have a feeling you’re not.”

“Oh...um...sir…” the man said, trying to stop Kai from talking.

“I’m sorry...I’ve been running my mouth like a complete idiot and I haven’t even formally introduced myself yet,” Kai said, hitting himself on the head a couple of times. “It’s very nice to meet you. My name is Kim Kai, twenty-five years old, and I majored in music in college,” he explained.

Kai then stopped talking and smiled across the table, waiting for the other to say something back to him.

“Ummm...I’m Taemin...Lee Taemin…” the man finally said.

Instantly, Kai’s face dropped and he momentarily stopped breathing.

“W-wait...you’re not Do Kyungsoo?” Kai questioned, panic suddenly overcoming him in a blink of an eye.

“Sorry…” Taemin said. “Lee Taemin...twenty-three...dance major,” he explained, giving the older a small smile and wave of his hand. “Nice to meet you…? Kai...right?”

“Y-yeah...Kai…” the older said mindlessly.

Not knowing what else to do, Kai knocked back his drink and chugged the entire bottle in a matter of seconds. All Taemin could do was sit there and stare at him in awe. He then watched as Kai slammed his bottle down and grabbed onto his glass of beer only to chug that back as well with no problem.

“Umm...Kai...maybe I should just be going…” Taemin said, pointing over towards the door. If he was going to start drinking like this, he did not want to end up being the one responsible if he started trouble. Hell, he had just met the guy, after all.

Kai sighed and looked up at Taemin with sad eyes. For some reason, he did not want the younger to leave like this. Sure, he was embarrassed as hell, but he could not have it end like this. He had worked up too much courage to call it quits right away. 

“Look...I came over here because I honestly did think you were my blind date for tonight,” Kai explained. “You’re attractive, and I thought we would hit it off,” he stated, scared of what Taemin would think of him. Was he going to think he was some sort of pervert who just wanted to get it on with someone cute?

“Well...if it makes you feel any better...I don’t think you’re bad looking either,” Taemin stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “And you said you’re a music major? That’s so cool!”

Kai looked over at Taemin and gave him a small smile. Were things actually going well between them? Seriously? Things like this could happen!? He felt kind of bad for ditching Kyungsoo, but what could he do now? He was interested in Taemin and did not want to leave.

“Ohh...uhhh...thanks...I guess…” Kai said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “You said you’re a dance major, so that must mean you’re really good,” he added, wondering just how well the other could dance. “If you want...we could leave here and go to a club or something,” the older offered.

“What about the person you were really suppose to meet?” Taemin questioned. “Your real blind date. Wouldn’t he be wondering why you never showed up?”

“I think I’d like to spend my time with you more,” Kai stated with a friendly smile. “I can always tell him something came up or...whatever,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders before standing up from his chair. “Now let’s go,” he said, reaching forward and grabbing a hold of one of Taemin’s wrists.

The younger was pulled to his feet and dragged out of the bar, laughing at how eager Kai seemed to get to the club. Kai hailed a cab as quickly as he could and gave him the address to a club he often frequented with his other friends. Taemin never questioned if it was a good idea to go with Kai this easily. It simply had felt right to follow him, which was strange of him to think since he was always so careful around new people.

“So...why were you at the bar alone?” Kai asked as they were driven to the club. “Most people don’t go to a bar and sit alone unless they’re waiting for someone.”

“Ummm...I was just...you know…” Taemin said with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned his head to look out the window.

“You weren’t looking to find someone to hook up with, were you?” Kai then asked. 

Taemin closed his eyes and licked his lips. Well...this conversation had gone in a direction he had not wanted it to.

“Oh...it’s true,” Kai gasped. “You were hoping to find someone to spend the night with!” he announced loudly, causing their taxi driver to turn his head slightly.

Gasping, Taemin turned around and clamped his hand over Kai’s mouth. The older was a bit shocked that Taemin had done that, but simply smiled behind his hand and let out a small laugh. He then lowered Taemin’s hand away from his mouth and leaned in towards him. 

“I don’t care if that’s the reason you were out tonight,” Kai told him simply. He saw the way Taemin’s eyes were still wide and how his face was slightly red. Whether from the bit of alcohol he must have had or embarrassment, he was not sure.

“Y-you shouldn’t go around saying that though,” Taemin lightly scolded as he placed his hand back in his lap.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be that bothered by it,” Kai said, cocking his head the to the side. “But you don’t seem like the sort of person who would do that anyways. No offense...but you seem more innocent than that.”

Leaning back from Kai a bit, Taemin raised his eyebrows. That gave Kai the feeling that maybe he was wrong about the younger being innocent. 

“I know more than you think,” the younger stated with a huff. “Like I told you earlier, I’m a dance major. That means I can move my body really well. Seduce people…” he added with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Hmmm...perhaps we’ll just have to see if you can seduce me tonight,” Kai added, now interested in the potential little game they had going on.

“So you just want to see if I can seduce you?” the younger questioned. “And here I thought you wanted to get to know me more as well.”

“I do!” Kai stated loudly, leaning in towards Taemin. “Uh-hm...well...yes...I want to get to know you more...since I was...drawn to you and all…” he said after clearing his throat.

Taemin let out a small laugh, covering his mouth to hold himself back at how desperate Kai was sounding right now. When he lowered his hand and looked at the older, he was biting his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Fuck...that’s makes him look so cute… Kai cursed to himself as he worked on holding himself back from doing anything stupid at the moment.

That night, Kai and Taemin were inseparable. Once Kai saw how well Taemin could dance, he could never take his eyes off the younger. If Taemin really had been working on seducing him, damn...it had worked really fast. There was one time in particular when Taemin had been dancing and Kai had come up behind him and pulled him in so the younger’s ass was pressed against his crotch. Taemin played along with it and worked on grinding his ass against the older’s crotch, making sure he moved his body perfectly to draw Kai in more. Kai had almost lost himself during that song, and probably would have dragged him off to the bathroom if the song would have lasted only a couple seconds longer.

They both spent the night dancing, eating and drinking, and getting to know each other more. Surprisingly, they found they had quite a bit in common, which made talking to each other easier.

It was not until two o’clock in the morning when the two of them left the club and ended up heading back to Kai’s house, which just happened to be the closest of the two. Neither of them were that drunk, since they had focused on talking and dancing for the majority of the time. That night they somehow ended up in Kai’s bedroom having sex together and passing out in each other's embrace. 

That next morning, after taking some serious time and talking things out, the two of them decided to give dating each other a chance. Their personalities seemed to go great together, and they had both had a great night. Besides, neither of them could deny they had great chemistry in bed, so that was a large bonus.

END OF FLASHBACK

Two years later and the two of them were still going strong. Kai laughed at the memory of how the two of them met by pure accident and took another small sip of his Scotch. Sometimes the best things happened on accident, and now he had this amazing lover. Sure...sometimes he was a little troublemaker, but he loved Taemin with all his heart and knew the younger felt the same way.

Taemin was somewhere in the house, most likely reflecting on how he had acted these past couple of nights. For almost the entire past week, Taemin had tried jumping Kai to try and top him for once, since Kai was always the one pounding into him. On Sunday night, Taemin had tried pouncing on Kai while he had been taking a nap, which had ended badly for the younger. Monday night, the younger had attempted cuffing Kai to the bed which...once again failed, and ended with him being the one cuffed to the bed instead. Tuesday he had tried slipping some sleeping pills into Kai’s drink, but the older had caught on and switched the drinks around, so Taemin ended up unconscious and then woke up with his arms tied behind his back and his ankles bound. Then yesterday, Taemin had tried seducing Kai and had gotten as far as getting both of their pants and boxers off, and had gotten between Kai’s legs, but had been flipped over and trapped on the bed.

Never finding it hard to flip Taemin’s little games so they would work to his advantage, Kai was always relaxed, waiting to see what the younger would try next. It was kind of like a game for him. With a small laugh, Kai placed his book on his lap, grabbed his Scotch, and swirled it in his glass a bit before taking a sip and watching the fire in front of him. 

After a little while, Kai went back to reading his book and waiting to see what Taemin would try to pull tonight. It was only after a couple more minutes that Kai heard the door to the room open and close. Although he was curious as to what Taemin was up to, he acted as if he had not heard anything and continued reading his book. Kai made sure to hold his book up to his face so he would not be able to see Taemin at all.

Taemin stayed standing by the door for a while, looking over towards the chair where he could see the top of Kai’s head. Taking small steps, the younger started making his way over towards his lover with his supplies in hand. His feet padded against the wood floor until he was standing just behind Kai’s chair.

“Kai…?” Taemin called lightly, not wanting to disturb the older from the book he was reading. “Kai,” he called again when he did not get a response, taking a couple more steps towards him.

When there was still no response, Taemin stepped in front of Kai, and placed what had been in his hands, down onto the older’s lap. It was a buttplut with a white cat tail attached to it, and a pink, spiked collar with a leash. 

Kai looked down at his lap from behind his book and saw the things Taemin had just placed on his lap. There was a small smile on his face, but he wiped it off before lowering his book and looked at the younger. Right away, Kai let out a small cough, not expecting to see the sight before him. He now knew why Taemin had not really been pestering him today. The younger’s hair, which was brown that morning, was now dyed a light blonde color. There was a pair of white cat ears sitting on the younger’s head, making him look even more adorable than he usually did. He was also wearing a pair of light pink knee high socks with lace on to top, and a pair of pink, crotchless panties, also with lace at the top, that allowed his cock to show. 

“Hello, kitty,” Kai said, closing his book and placing it down on the side table. Not jumping the younger right now was a challenge, but he had to keep himself composed.

Kai pat his lap and smiled up at Taemin, signalling for the younger to get down. Taemin instantly kneeled down on the floor and rested his head on Kai’s knees, looking up at him with large eyes. The blonde nuzzled his head against Kai’s lap with a small smile going across his face.

Reaching his hand down, Kai placed it on top of Taemin’s head and started gently patting the younger. He ran his fingers through the soft, blonde hair, also reaching up to pet the soft cat ears the younger was wearing.

“So...what’s with this new attitude?” Kai asked, continuing to pet Taemin’s head lightly.

“Mmm...just felt like doing this,” Taemin responded with a little smile, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Kai’s hand on his head.

“Is this your way of apologizing for the way you’ve been acting these past couple of days?” Kai asked, cocking his eyebrows.

“Maybe…” Taemin responded, changing his sitting position a little so his crotch was right by Kai’s feet, and his knees were bent and feet placed on the floor. 

“So...there’s going to be no more ‘hunter of the night’?” the older questioned, cocking his eyebrows in curiosity.

Taemin picked up his head from Kai’s lap and looked at him. There was a small pout on his lips, proving he did not enjoy Kai calling him that right now.

“Don’t blame me. You’re the one who gave yourself that nickname the first time you pounced on me and shouted ‘I’M THE HUNTER OF THE NIGHT!’” Kai explained.

FLASHBACK

Taemin walked into his and Kai’s bedroom, spying the older laying on the bed and taking a small nap. He knew Kai had been busy earlier that day and was most likely sleeping heavily. It seemed like a perfect time to try and pounce on him and prove he could be the top sometimes in their relationship. 

Quietly, Taemin made his way towards the bed and crouched down so he would not create any shadows that could possibly wake the older up. Kai then moved a little on the bed, causing Taemin to duck down and completely hide himself from view, just in case Kai woke up. It was only when the room went silent for about a minute that Taemin popped his head back up.

Looking at Kai for a little bit, Taemin wiggled his butt around before pouncing on top of his sleeping lover.

“I’m the hunter of the night!” Taemin screamed as he pinned Kai down to his bed.

Kai’s eyes opened right away as he stared up at the younger. He could see the triumphant expression on Taemin’s face and gave him a bored expression back. Needless to say, he was not fond of Taemin’s little outburst, especially since he had interrupted his nap. Then, without saying anything to Taemin, Kai flipped them both over so Taemin was the one with his back on the bed.

“Nnnoooooo!” Taemin whined, now in this new position. “I was supposed to keep you pinned down!” he exclaimed while trying to pull his wrists free from Kai’s grasp and wiggle away from the older.

“It looks like my ‘hunter of the night’ is no more than a horny baby kitten,” Kai stated in a smug voice as he held the younger down with ease. “Allow me to fix that for you, kitten,” Kai said before starting to play with Taemin.

“Are you a ‘hunter of a night’ or my little kitten?” Kai asked while starting to stroke his cock.

“Aaahhh~!” Taemin moaned loudly, burying his head into the mattress. “H-hunter!” he managed to get out.

“Mmmm...I don’t think that’s the right answer,” Kai replied, gripping harder onto the younger’s cock that was now becoming harder in his hand. “Want to try again?”

“No! I’m a hunter!” Taemin screamed, not wanting to admit he had been defeated so easily.

Not saying anything, Kai started moving his hand up and down Taemin’s cock. The younger was moaning lightly and moving his hips as he started feeling more pleasure. Taemin tried pulling his wrists free from Kai’s grasp, but he was feeling so good because of the pleasure he was receiving that he was not pulling hard against his grasp. Kai knew what he was doing and had no problem having Taemin cumming within the next few minutes.

Cum sprayed out from the head of Taemin’s cock, staining Kai’s hand and the bed sheets. He let out a small whimper before collapsing onto the bed with his eyes closed.

“So...let’s try this again. Are you a hunter or my little kitten?” Kai asked again before kissing Taemin on the side of his neck.

“K-kitten…” Taemin panted out before completely resting into the mattress.

“That’s my good boy,” Kai praised, finally releasing the younger from his grasp.

END OF FLASHBACK

“That was just one time…” Taemin murmured, placing his head back down on Kai’s lap, getting comfortable again and looking up through his newly dyed blonde hair. “I didn’t go around proclaiming I was a ‘hunter of the night’ after that day,” he pointed out, a pout on his face as he bit the inside of his cheek slightly.

“You said it once, but acted on it for four days,” Kai pointed out, bopping Taemin on the head lightly in the process. “You had that little attitude problem and wouldn’t settle down.”

“Sorry,” Taemin replied.

“Are you really sorry?” Kai questioned, rubbing Taemin’s head yet again.

“I just want to be good,” the blonde replied, not fully answering Kai’s question.

“So you want to be a obedient kitten tonight?” Kai questioned. “No more ‘hunter of the night’?”

“I want to be a good kitten tonight,” the younger replied cheerfully.

Kai let out a small chuckle, adoring how Taemin was acting so cute instead of mischievous as he had gotten use to for the last couple of days. It was nice to see the younger going back to acting how he normally did.

“So what does my good kitten want to do tonight?” the older questioned in a cheerful tone.

“I want to do whatever you want, Kai,” Taemin answered. “Good kittens do what they’re told,” he stated cheerfully, wanting to please Kai.

“Whatever you’re told?” Kai asked in an entertained voice.

Taemin nodded his head against Kai’s lap before he felt large hands lifting his head up. When he looked up, Taemin met with Kai’s eyes.

“Why don’t we start with this then?” Kai asked, holding up the collar Taemin had brought to him. 

Sitting up straighter, Taemin lifted his chin so Kai would be able to secure the collar around his neck. He felt his lover hold the collar against his neck, and felt as it was tightened into place, neither too tight nor too loose, but just perfect to remind him of the situation he was now in. As soon as the collar was secured in place, Kai removed his hands and ran a hand down the younger’s face.

“Where did you get these new things, kitten?” Kai questioned as he looked down at the animal buttplug sitting on his lap.

“I...I went looking around today,” Taemin explained, liking the feeling of the collar around his neck. “I thought it would be fun,” he stated.

“Then why don’t you entertain me more and insert this?” the older said, grabbing the tail and swinging the plug in front of Taemin’s face.

Looking shocked, Taemin stared up at Kai and shook his head back and forth.

“I thought you wanted to be a good kitten,” Kai reminded him with a smirk on his face. “And good kittens do whatever they’re told,” he reminded the younger.

“But...but…” Taemin stammered looking from Kai, to the buttplug, and back to Kai again. 

“If you’re embarrassed, you can always turn your ass towards me so you don’t have to look at me while you do it,” the older stated, finally tossing the buttplug tail at the younger.

Taemin caught the buttplug tail and held it to his chest as he moved away from Kai. With an uncertain look on his face, the blonde slowly turned around and positioned himself on his hands and knees. As he did that, Kai smiled. He could see there was also a hole in the underwear to expose his asshole.

Closing his eyes, Taemin reached one of his hands back and stuck one of his fingers into his ass. Kai enjoyed watching the younger like this, especially with the fire going and casting seductive shadows all over Taemin’s body.

“Ohh...did a certain kitten prepare himself a bit before coming to me?” Kai asked, seeing some lube sliding out from the younger’s hole as he pushed his finger in.

“Y-yes...” Taemin moaned slightly, sliding a second finger into himself and moving them around more.

“Then don’t waste too much time or else we won’t get to the fun part tonight,” Kai said in a teasing voice.

FLASHBACK

Taemin just finished pulling on his crotchless panties and adjusting them before he looked at himself in the mirror. His cat ears were a bit skewed, so he reached up and fixed them, making sure they were sitting straight on his head. He had to say, he was glad the white colored fur matched his new blonde hair so much. He would have to remind himself to thank Baekhyun for recommending the hair dye he had used.

Turning around, Taemin looked back over his shoulder and took in the sight of himself. Everything looked perfect, and the crotchless panties fit better than he thought they were going to. 

“Maybe if he likes these enough I’ll have to invest in some more…” Taemin said to himself, turning in the mirror a little with an uncertain look on his face, since he was unsure about how Kai would react to them.

The knee high socks gave him an innocent look, while the cat ears, in his opinion, made him look irresistible. He had contemplated buying some pink ribbon and tying a bow around the base of his cock, but had decided against it at the time. Now he was thinking that would have made him look even cuter, and was starting to regret his choice. He could always keep that idea in his backpocket though, and maybe even add a bell for some extra fun.

With a large smile on his face, though, Taemin looked over to the bed where the last two things he needed were laying. The spikes on his new collar glistened in the light and the buttplug cat tail that he had gotten with the ears laid unused. He then spotted the lube he had tossed onto the bed and reached one of his hands around to his ass. 

“Hmmm...maybe I should get myself ready first…” Taemin said to himself, knowing it would make things go faster in the end. 

Quickly, Taemin grabbed a towel he had been using to dry himself off with earlier, and laid it down on the bed. His crotchless panties were then slid down his legs and placed down onto the nightstand so they would not get dirtied by his preparation. He then crawled onto the bed and laid down on his back, knees bent, and feet planted flat, before grabbing the lube. Squirting some of the lube into the palm of his hand, Taemin worked on coating his fingers with the slick substance, making sure they were well covered. When he was sure they were ready, he brought his hand down to his ass and started pushing one of his fingers inside of himself.

“Nnhgg…!” Taemin groaned as he worked his finger past the tight ring of muscle. He prefered when Kai prepared him over preparing himself, but in this instance that was not going to happen and he would have to deal with it.

Grabbing a small pillow off the bed, Taemin stuffed the corner into his mouth and bit down on it. He did not want Kai accidentally hearing him if he was walking around and finding him like this. After all, it was meant to be a surprise, and he would surely get his ass pounded into in no time flat if he saw him like this.

Taemin closed his eyes as he worked a second finger into his ass, pushing past the ring of muscle and loosening himself slightly. The more he played around with himself, the more he felt himself getting aroused. His cock was already twitching, getting slightly hard in arousal. Although he wanted to prepare himself well for Kai, he did not want to end up cumming, that would have to wait for when he was with Kai. He would just have to calm himself down before going and finding the older.

Soon, the blonde inserted a third finger and pushed all of them deep inside of himself. As he moved his fingers around, he finally found his prostate, which caused him to moan loudly and buck his hips upward in pleasure. Taemin did that a couple more times before inserting a fourth finger into himself and spreading them out.

Driving himself crazy with pleasure, Taemin finally forced himself to pull his fingers out from his prepared hole. He then released the hold on the pillow in his mouth, allowing it to fall away with a wet mark on one of the corners where his drool had soaked it. He turned his head to the side, catching his breath for a while. It was time to get up so he could finish preparing himself for Kai. Making sure not the get the covers on the bed messy, he got up from where he had been lying and walked over to the attached bathroom. There, he washed his hand and cleaned off any lube that had dripped out of his hole. He wanted to make sure he look presentable for Kai, and not like a horny mess.

Now the only thing he had to deal with was the erection he had. Lacing his hands together, Taemin placed them on the back of his head. He slowly started walking around the bathroom, the cold tile against his feet, as he cleared his mind. He did not think about Kai or the buttplug sitting on the bed, which would be in him at some point that night. His mind was completely clear of all thoughts. This was the only way he knew how to make his erections go away without touching himself. It was not always the easiest thing to do, but he refused to touch himself right now. 

Once his erection had successfully gone away, which had taken a good ten minutes, Taemin gathered the dirty towel from the bed and tossed it into the hamper where it would be out of sight. He then grabbed his crotchless panties from the nightstand and pulled them back on, adjusting them so they looked perfect. With that complete, he gathered the collar and buttplug tail in his arms, making sure he would not drop either of them. While in the bathroom, he had already checked his hair and the knee high socks to make sure they looked just as good as before. 

Now that he was ready, all that was left to do was go and find Kai.

END OF FLASHBACK

Letting out a small moan, Taemin stuck in another finger and started to move them around even more. His hips were moving as he panted and moaned Kai’s name lightly. As Kai continued watching the younger, he felt himself getting hard in his pants. He lightly ran his hand over his clothed crotch, wanting to save the fun for Taemin.

Kai closed his eyes for just a second to compose himself so he would not cum just from watching Taemin. When he opened his eyes though, Taemin was already working on pushing the buttplug into himself. Not being able to hold back a groan, Kai let it slip through his lips and adjusted himself in his chair so he could lean towards Taemin for a better view. He did not want to miss a single second of anything Taemin was doing to himself.

A loud gasp flew from Taemin’s mouth as his ass swallowed the rest of the plug, allowing the tail to rest flush against his clenched hole. He took a couple deep breaths before swinging his hips a couple of times, allowing the tail to move around behind him. He could feel the soft faux fur moving against his legs, tickling him slightly, but more in an arousing sort of way. When he was adjusted to the plug more, he turned around and faced Kai once again. Then, on his hands and knees, he crawled over to Kai with a lustfilled look in his eyes.

Kai let out a small growl as Taemin crawled over and kneeled in front of him. He looked so sexy like that, but at the same time, so innocent. Kai had no idea how he managed to pull that look off, but he did it flawlessly.

“You’re being such a good kitten so far,” Kai stated with a pleased smile on his face. “And do you know what good kittens get?” the older asked, reaching forward and rubbing Taemin’s head.

“What do good kittens get?” Taemin asked, scooting even closer to Kai and looking up at him while placing his hands on the older’s knees.

“Good kittens get cake,” Kai stated with a smirk on his face. “Some nice, moist cake and delicious milk.”

“Really!?” Taemin asked in an excited voice. “You usually don’t like me eating unhealthy things though!” the younger pointed out. “Ever since we started dating, you made sure I ate more healthy and stayed away from all the junk food I used to eat all the time,” he reminded the older, remembering how hard it had been to make the change at first, and how he would try, and fail, to hide food from Kai.

“Then do you not want the cake?” Kai questioned. “I guess I’ll just have to go and throw it away then.”

“No!” Taemin screamed loudly before covering his mouth. “Kitten wants cake and milk,” he said in a quieter voice.

“Then wait right here for me and I’ll be right back,” the older said, giving Taemin a quick kiss on the head.

Taemin went to sit on his butt, but then remembered the plug inside of him. Shifting around for a while, he only stopped when he was able to get comfortable, and waited for Kai to come back with his cake. As he waited, he reached back for his tail and started stroking it playfully. He brought the soft tip of his tail up to his nose and playfully brushed it against the bottom, smiling and laughing a little as he did so. Although he had bought it and carried it to Kai tonight, he had never taken the time to actually feel how soft it felt.

The door to the room then opened, causing Taemin to drop his tail and look up. Sure enough, there was Kai, carrying a plate with a piece of chocolate cake on it. Seeing the cake made Taemin excited, as he sat up straighter and wiggled his butt slightly, making his tail swish around on the floor.

“Relax there, kitten,” Kai said as he laughed and sat back down in his chair and looked down at the younger.

Taemin settled down and looked up at Kai, holding his hands up as he waited for the plate to be placed in it. Kai simply laughed and handed him the plate. Taemin eagerly smiled at the cake before looking back up at Kai again.

“What are you waiting for, kitten? Aren’t you going to eat your cake?” Kai questioned, leaning back in his chair.

“Where’s the fork?” Taemin asked, scooting slightly closer to Kai, thinking maybe the man was playing some sort of game with him.

“Do kittens use forks when they eat their food?” Kai asked, leaning towards Taemin and giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

Taemin scrunched his nose and wiggled it a couple of times before looking back up at Kai.

“But...I’m not a real kitten…” the younger pointed out innocently.

“Then do you not want your cake anymore?” Kai asked, reaching forward, acting as if he was going to take the plate.

Quickly, Taemin pulled the plate out of his reach and shook his head back and forth quickly. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

“I can eat it just fine without a fork,” the blonde stated confidently. “But what about the milk? You said I would get milk too.”

At the mention of the milk, Kai smirked and let out a small chuckle. 

“If my kitten wants milk, he’s going to have to work for it,” the man said, averting his eyes down to his crotch and smiling.

Taemin followed Kai’s eyes and immediately knew what the older was talking about. His milk was going to be Kai’s cum, and he was going to have to suck him off to get it.

“So what do you want first, kitten? Cake or milk?” Kai asked.

“Cake!” Taemin shouted right away, but then shook his head. “No...milk! I want milk!” he stated. “Or...kitten wants both!” the blonde exclaimed with a large smile on his face. “Kitten can have both milk and cake at the same time!”

“If you want both, then you better get started,” Kai said.

Taemin quickly put down his plate and started work on getting Kai’s pants undone. It did not take him long before he was able to pull the older’s cock out into view. He was shocked to see it was already partially hard, but that made him all the more excited to have it in his mouth. Right when he was about to take the half-hard member into his mouth, however, Kai stopped him.

“I thought you wanted both cake and milk at the same time, my precious kitten,” Kai reminded the blonde.

“I do…” Taemin responded, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“Then why don’t you put some cake on there and suck it off with your mouth?” Kai offered, knowing Taemin would not be able to turn the thought of that away.

Looking down at the cake, Taemin reached one of his hands down and dug his fingers into the moist dessert. He then brought his hand up to Kai’s erection and started running his hand up and down the throbbing appendage. Only once it was completely coated in the cake did Taemin pull his hand away, licking at his fingers and palm to clean it off. As he was doing that, Kai reached down and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Taemin paused, and watched as Kai brought his hand up to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers. He could feel the way the older’s tongue wrapped around his small, thin digits, and loved the way Kai would bite at the pads of his fingers. The feeling caused his cock to twitch in arousal, and he was disappointed when Kai released his hand, now fully clean of all cake residue. Taemin slowly brought his hand back down to his side and shifted on his knees a bit.

“Go on, kitten. Enjoy your cake and milk,” Kai told him, patting him on the head reassuringly and guiding it towards his throbbing member.

Taemin brought his head down and innocently licked at the leaking head of Kai’s erection. He gave it a couple more quick licks before taking the head into his mouth and giving it a couple of teasing sucks. Slowly, he started to take more and more of the older’s cock into his mouth, enjoying the taste of the cake mixed with the salty pre-cum flowing from his lover’s cock. He brought one of his hands up, and was about to wrap it around Kai’s cock, but the older grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Without removing his mouth from Kai’s cock, Taemin looked up at the older in confusion.

“Kitten’s don’t use their hands,” Kai stated before releasing Taemin’s arm. “Hands behind your back, and keep them there,” he told the younger.

Obediently, Taemin placed his hands behind his back and went back to moving his mouth up and down Kai’s erection. He instantly felt Kai pet him on the head for doing as he was told, which caused him to hum happily. Kai let out a moan at that and could not help but thrust his hips up in pleasure.

The younger continued moving his head up and down, sucking and licking at Kai’s cock, making it a game to try to get all of the chocolate cake off his cock before the older came. The more he moved his head, the more he could feel Kai trying to control himself. The older’s hips would thrust up sometimes, ramming his cock all the way into the back of Taemin’s throat. The younger was well use to that by now though, so taking it farther back into his throat was no problem, even if it was unexpected.

A couple of times Taemin hummed around Kai’s erection. He loved how it completely filled his mouth and twitched at times. Each time he moaned, he could feel Kai shudder in pleasure and knew he was bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm each time.

Taemin knew Kai was getting really close to his orgasm when he gripped onto his hair and started controlling his head movements. Letting the older take control of his head movements, Taemin only focused on allowing his cock to slide deep into his throat.

“Get ready for my milk, kitten,” Kai groaned as he started moving his hips more while keeping Taemin’s head still. He always loved mouth fucking the younger until he reached his orgasm.

Taemin wanted to reach his hands forward to steady himself as Kai thrusted into his mouth, but he had been told to keep his hands behind his back, so that is what he was going to do. He wanted to be a good kitten and please Kai to make up for his bad behavior over the last couple of days.

“Mmmm...swallow all my milk, kitten,” Kai groaned before thrusting all the way back into Taemin’s throat and cumming long and hard.

Taemin closed his eyes and scrunched his face as Kai came down his throat, moaning in pleasure as he released himself. Kai moaned even more as he felt Taemin’s throat constricting around his erection. Eventually though, the older pulled his erection out from Taemin’s mouth and watched as a string of drool and cum connected from Taemin’s bottom lip to the head of his cock.

“Did you enjoy your cake and milk, kitten?” Kai asked, watched as Taemin panted and looked up at his with a flushed face.

“Y-yes….” Taemin replied, panting slightly, with a smile running across his face.

“I’m glad,” Kai said before moving his foot so it was touching the younger’s cock. 

“Aaaahhh~!” Taemin moaned out, leaning his head so it rested on Kai’s leg. 

“Did someone get aroused from sucking me off and having cum shoot down their throat?” the older questioned, moving his foot more and feeling Taemin shake against him while clutching at his leg desperately. 

Kai continued moving his foot on Taemin’s erection, enjoying the reactions he was getting from the younger. At one point, Taemin was biting his leg to keep himself from moaning too loudly, not that there was anyone around to hear him. It was only when Taemin started moving his hips more that Kai drew his foot away and placed it back on the floor.

Taemin looked up at Kai with a confused look on his face, before trying to hump himself against the older’s leg for more pleasure.

“Grab your plate and follow me to the bedroom,” Kai instructed as he got up from his chair and started walking towards the bedroom. 

The blonde quickly grabbed the abandoned plate from the floor and jogged after Kai, his feet lightly padding across the wood floor. The buttplug moved with each step he took, causing him to slow down a couple of times because of the building pleasure. When he eventually made it to their bedroom, he found Kai already completely naked and standing right by the bed.

Wow...he sure works fast...Taemin thought to himself as he took in the sight of Kai standing before him.

Going over to where the older stood, Taemin looked up at him with a flushed face and the cake still in his hands. Kai quietly took the cake from Taemin and placed it on the nightstand, so it would not get dropped onto the floor by mistake or anything. He then turned the younger so his back was facing the bed, and gave him a gentle push back. Taemin landed with a couple of bounces, and fell onto his back while moaning at the feeling of the buttplug being pushed more into him.

“Scoot back and get comfortable,” Kai instructed, taking a couple more steps closer to the bed.

Taemin did just that and scooted backwards until he was laying in the middle of the large bed. The two of them shared a large king sized bed so there was more than enough room for them to spread out and have fun together.

The bed then dipped as Kai climbed on and and crawled over to him. Taemin remained still as he felt Kai’s lips gently pressing against his. The older did not try forcing his mouth open or anything, he was simply enjoying a gentle kiss with his lover. The blonde then felt the older's mouth kissing him down his neck, past his collar bones, light kisses on each of his nipples, and made his way lower and lower on his body. 

Just when Kai was kissing the inside of the younger’s thighs, he repositioned himself so his head was by Taemin’s cock, and his cock was by Taemin’s head. 

“Why don’t we pleasure each other, kitten,” Kai said, grabbing onto the tail part of the buttplug and giving it a couple small pulls.

“Aaaaahhhh~! Yes!” Taemin shouted, nodding his head in both agreement and pleasure.

Kai let out a small laugh before going back to paying attention to the younger beneath him. He pulled at the tail, causing the buttplug to move, and stroked Taemin’s erection more. While he was doing this, Taemin was licking at his erection while stroking it and playing with his balls for even more added pleasure.

“Kitten, you’re leaking so much pre-cum,” Kai told him in an adoring voice. “Are you feeling that good?” he asked.

“You always make me feel so good,” Taemin responded, a shiver running down his spine as he tried not to move around too much while Kai continued stroking his erection.

“Do you want to cum once before we start the real fun? Or do you want to hold back and wait?” Kai then asked, planting a few quick kisses on the inside of Taemin’s thighs where he knew he was really sensitive.

“You’ll let kitten choose even though he was bad before?” Taemin asked in an eager voice, wanting to make sure he was understanding Kai correctly.

“Even though you were my little ‘hunter of the night’ before...you’re my precious kitten right now and I want to make sure you enjoy yourself,” Kai explained in a light voice. “If I want to punish for what you did earlier this week...I can always do that later. But right now you need some pleasure,” he stated.

“Can I cum once before we have sex then?” Taemin questioned.

“Of course you can, kitten,” Kai replied. “Any way in specific you have in mind?” he asked, wanting to give the younger a choice if he wanted.

“I-I do...but I know you don’t do it often…” Taemin explained nervously, gnawing at his bottom lip and pulling at it with his teeth. 

“And what would that be kitten? What would you like me to do for you?” Kai asked before giving a small bite to the inside of Taemin’s thigh.

Taemin let out a small whimper as he felt Kai’s teeth dig into his skin a little, but he knew the older would not draw blood by doing this. It was only after Kai released him that Taemin gathered his thoughts again.

“Can...can you suck my cock?” the blonde eventually asked.

“Is that what my precious kitten wants?” Kai asked with a smile on his face, finding it cute how unsure Taemin sounded about his choice. 

“Y-yes…?” Taemin replied, making it sound like more of a question than a statement.

“If that’s what my kitten wants, then that’s what my kitten will get,” Kai told him while running his hands over the younger’s thighs.

Taemin was about to thank Kai, since he knew it was not the man’s favorite thing to do, but a moan came out instead. Kai had wasted no time getting his mouth around Taemin’s erection. He already had the head of the younger’s cock in his mouth and was sucking on it and pressing his tongue against the slit.

While Taemin was moaning and shaking in pleasure, he went back to sucking on Kai’s cock again. Maybe he could get the older to cum again. 

As Kai worked on sucking Taemin off, he also continued pulling on the tail attached to the buttplug. Everything he was doing got the younger squirming beneath him, wanting more pleasure. Kai hummed around Taemin’s erection before getting an idea that could turn out to be quite fun. He pulled the buttplug out of Taemin a bit, and then slid three of his fingers in along with it. That earned Kai quite a pleasant sound from Taemin and the younger bucked his hips up, clenching his ass tighter at the feeling of being more full.

Letting out a small laugh without removing his mouth from the younger’s erection, Kai felt how Taemin’s erection twitched inside of his mouth. Although he had not been at it for long, he could tell the younger was getting close to his orgasm.

Kai worked on thrusting his fingers inside Taemin more, spreading them out to give the younger even more pleasure than before. He knew how to drive Taemin crazy with pleasure, and he enjoyed tormenting him a bit. The way Taemin was moaning around his erection, however, was causing him to do more to him. He wanted to make sure to reciprocate the pleasure he was feeling ten fold because he was his precious kitten...his lover...his Taemin.

Before he knew it, Kai felt Taemin’s cum shooting into his mouth. Small moans were the only thing that had given away that he had been about to cum, but Kai had been so focused on pleasuring Taemin that he had not noticed. The hot, sticky substance continued running down his throat as he worked on swallowing it all. Although sucking the younger off was not his favorite thing to do, he always enjoyed the taste of the younger’s cum. It was one of the many things he loved about Taemin. There was always a semi-sweet taste to his cum that turned slightly bitter at the end. 

Popping his mouth off the younger’s erection, Kai noticed Taemin had abandoned his erection as well and was laying on the bed panting hard with his eyes closed. Kai carefully pulled his fingers out from Taemin before getting off the younger and moving back up to him. Lightly, he ran his hand over Taemin’s cheek and smiled at him, waiting for him to come back to his senses more, since he could tell the younger was still in a bit of a dazed state.

When Taemin finally opened his eyes, he reached his hands up and looped his arms around Kai’s neck, pulling him down. Taemin instantly latched his lips onto Kai’s and pulled him down on top of him. The older did not resist and positioned himself more comfortably over Taemin again. The two of them continued kissing and touching each other lightly. Eventually, Taemin threw his legs around Kai’s waist in an attempt to pull him down closer to him.

“Someone’s being a greedy kitty,” Kai said through their kiss without completely breaking it. “Does someone want something other than the plug in their butt?” he asked, leaning up from the younger and staring down at him.

“Yes...I want something else...please…” Taemin begged, allowing his arms to fall away from the man’s neck and rest on the bed.

Kai gave Taemin a couple more kisses before positioning himself between the younger’s legs. While they kissed, the older grabbed the leash of the collar and gave it a firm pull, forcing the younger to sit up on the bed and only use his hands to support himself.

“Is someone going to be a good kitten and take what I give you?” Kai asked before biting down hard on Taemin’s bottom lip.

“Yes~!” Taemin moaned, nodding his head slightly.

“That’s a good boy,” Kai said before releasing the leash and pushing Taemin back down so he was laying on his back again.

He then started playing with the buttplug again, pulling it most of the way out, before releasing it and letting it sink all the way back in. After doing this a couple of times, he could tell he was getting Taemin more and more aroused. The next time he pulled the plug out a lot, however, he aligned his erection with the younger’s hole and thrusted in while slowly letting the plug fall back into place.

“Aaaahhhhh~! Fuck!” Taemin screamed at the stinging sensation in his ass. He thrashed his head back onto the mattress, his mouth hanging open a bit.

Kai looked down to see the face the younger was making, and how he was clutching at the covers so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Relax, kitten,” Kai cooed gently to him. “It’ll hurt less if you relax yourself.”

“I can’t…” Taemin whined, shifting on the bed slightly, but instantly went still when he felt a sting of pain in his ass.

Kai grabbed the leash again and tugged Taemin up, looking at him directly in the eyes.

“Didn’t I tell you I don’t like hearing you say you can’t do something?” Kai asked him in a harsh voice. “I only put you through things I believe you are capable of handling, kitten. You know that very well. I have never hurt you and I never will,” he explained while a semi-frightened looking Taemin stared back at him. “Now...do as I say...and relax. Just think of me, take a couple of deep breaths, and allow me in as deep as you can take me,” he instructed. 

Slowly, Kai released the tension on the leash so Taemin was able to lower himself back down onto the bed again. As soon as the younger was laying down, Kai reached down to his erection and started stroking it slightly to distract the younger from any discomfort he might still be feeling.

“Just focus on me,” Kai whispered to him softly.

“On you,” Taemin gasped while nodding his head slightly. “Focus...on you…” he said again, trying to get himself to do just that.

Kai watched as Taemin relaxed more on the bed, his breathing eventually going back to normal and the cringe on his face disappearing. When Taemin opened his eyes again, still moaning slightly as Kai stroked his erection, he licked his lips and reached his hands up, clenching and unclenching them as a sign he wanted to touch the older. Kai smiled at how cute the younger was being, and bent down a bit so Taemin could reach him easily. Taemin weaved his fingers through Kai’s hair and lightly pulled on it, but not hard enough that would hurt him.

“Are you feeling better, kitten?” Kai asked, leaning down even more and pecking Taemin on the lips.

“Y-yes…” Taemin panted out, trying his best not to move his hips since he was still getting use to the feeling of the buttplug and Kai’s cock inside of him.

“I’m going to move now, kitten,” Kai told him. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he told the younger, peppering kissing down his face and neck.

Taemin nodded his head slightly, moved his hands to around Kai’s neck. He felt as Kai kissed him a couple more times before pushing his hips forward, rutting himself against the younger’s ass. 

“Kai~!” Taemin called out, throwing his head back onto the mattress and clamping his eyes closed. “Oh God...yes…” he panted out.

Letting out a groan, Kai continued rutting against the younger, enjoying how much tighter it felt inside of him because of the buttplug. Even though Taemin was always tight, it felt even better right now. He listened to how Taemin continued moaning and begging for more. 

“Please...Kai...more...move more...I want more…” Taemin whined, desperately pulling at Kai’s neck, wanting the older closer to him.

Kai brought his head down closer to Taemin and landed a couple quick kisses on his lips. Taemin kept trying to lean up each time Kai leaned away, but was never able to reach the man each time he tried. Getting frustrated, Taemin pulled harder on Kai’s neck and forced him down so he could press their lips together. Once their lips were together, Taemin moved his hands from around Kai’s neck to the back of his head so he could hold him in place.

As the two of them kissed, Kai worked on moving his hips a bit more. With each small thrust, Taemin gasped and opened his mouth more, allowing Kai room to stick his tongue into his mouth and explore the wet cavern. 

It was not until Taemin lightly bit down on Kai’s tongue that the older pulled back.

“Is my kitten getting feisty?” Kai questioned, stopping his thrusts in the meantime. 

“I want you to take the buttplug out and fuck me hard and fast,” Taemin told him, his lips slightly swollen from all the kissing they had done. 

“Why should I do something for a kitten that just bit me?” the older questioned, bringing up a good point. “That would just be rewarding bad behavior, and that wouldn’t be a good thing.”

“But it’s alright because it was a love bite,” Taemin replied innocently, leaning up and kissing Kai on the bottom of his chin. “I was showing you my affection,” he added cutely.

Kai groaned a little before looking back down at Taemin. How could he deny the younger with his face all flushed like that, his lips swollen, chest heaving, and hair messed up with his cat ears still perched on his head?

“Be happy you’re so adorable,” Kai said before sitting up more on the bed. 

Grabbing the base of the tail, Kai slowly started pulling the plug out of Taemin. As he did so, he also pulled himself out, being careful not to hurt the younger in the process. The plug was the first to pop out from Taemin’s hole, shortly followed by Kai’s erection. Taemin let out a groan, not liking the feeling of not being filled.

Kai moved back on the bed and leaned down, watching as Taemin’s ass clenched around air, waiting to be filled once again.

“Your ass is so cute like this,” Kai said, reaching forward and running his finger around the stretched entrance. “My kitten is cute everywhere.”

“I’m even cuter when you’re fucking me…” Taemin panted out as he clutched at the covers under him and arched his back slightly so he could rut his hips into the mattress more. 

“Oh indeed you are,” Kai agreed. “But I have to have a bit more fun before fucking you into oblivion,” he explained.

Taemin was about to ask Kai what he had in mind, but then felt the older licking around his entrance. He could feel his tongue flicking at his sensitive skin, driving him crazy.

“Mmmm...someone used flavored lube this time around,” Kai stated, picking his head up to see Taemin in pure bliss. “Strawberry?” he asked.

“Yeah...I bought it when I got the ears and tail,” Taemin explained with a smile on his face and a small laugh. It was good to know Kai seemed to be enjoying the small surprise.

Kai then brought his head back down and started licking at Taemin’s hole again. The younger was arching his back off the mattress and calling desperately to Kai to do more to him. He wanted more than just the older’s tongue licking at his stretched hole. It was not long before Taemin felt Kai actually sticking his tongue inside of him. He could feel the man’s nose brushing up against his skin as he pushed his tongue in and out of his quivering entrance.

Shocked by this gesture, Taemin sat up on the bed and attempted to push Kai’s head away from him. 

“N-no...dirty...it’s dirty…” Taemin told him, not wanting Kai to get disgusted by him.

Kai gave one more thrust with his tongue before picking his head up and removing Taemin’s hands from his head. Then, quicker than Taemin had seen the older move in a long time, Kai had his hands pulled behind his back, and was winding his leash around his wrists, pinning them in place.

“Kai, you can’t d-”

“Yes, I can,” Kai stated, cutting the younger off. “If I thought what I was doing was dirty, I wouldn’t be doing it,” he explained. “Plus...I don’t think I could ever think of you as dirty,” he pointed out. “Now…” he said while pushing Taemin to lay back down, “...where were we?”

With that said and done, Kai bent back down and started licking at the younger’s hole again. Taemin struggled against the makeshift restraints around his wrists a couple of times, but also came to enjoy the feeling of Kai licking his ass. Although he would have prefered to be more clean in order to enjoy it more, at least they both seemed to find pleasure in the activity.

After a while longer of Kai licking at him, the older lifted his head and repositioned himself between Taemin’s legs.

“What’s your favorite thing in the whole wide world, kitten?” Kai asked, dry humping against the younger’s ass in the process.

“You!” Taemin shouted, moving his hips in response.

“I said what, kitten. Not who,” Kai stated as he now pressed the head of his cock up against Taemin’s entrance.

“Cock! Your cock!” the blonde screamed desperately.

“Very good, kitten,” Kai praised before thrusting himself into the younger.

Taemin threw his head back again and let out such a loud moan that his throat actually hurt from it. Kai was all the way inside of him, twitching with pleasure as his walls clenched down around the leaking member. It was the feeling Taemin loved the most. The feeling of Kai inside of him and filling him up. The stretch he gave him was always absolutely amazing. They fit so well together that he could feel each time Kai’s cock twitched inside of him. There was never a lack of pleasure between the two of them when they were having sex.

Without wasting a second, Kai started thrusting into Taemin as fast and hard as he could. The bed creaked beneath them slightly and occasionally hit against the wall it rested on. The sound of slapping skin rang through the entire room as Kai continued moving. Taemin frantically tried moving his hips to get more pleasure, but he found he could not move that well in his current position. 

Kai continued thrusting into the younger, but decided he wanted to switch up their position. Without pulling out from Taemin, he managed to move the younger onto his knees, with his chest resting against the mattress. He then proceeded to grab onto Taemin’s hips tightly and start thrusting once again. Kai watched as Taemin bit down on the covers beneath him to muffle some of his desperate moans. He was able to tell Taemin was having a bit of trouble staying upright, but that did not deter him continuing on with his rough pace.

Reaching down, Kai grabbed a hold of Taemin’s wrists, which were still bound together, and used them to pull the younger up halfway so his chest was no longer resting on the mattress. As Taemin was hauled up, he kept the cover clenched between his teeth. With one hand on the younger’s wrists, Kai reached forward and grabbed hold of one of his shoulders as well. In this new position, Kai found he was able to thrust into Taemin even harder and faster than before. He could see how Taemin’s legs were shaking as he worked on supporting himself in this new position. Or maybe the younger was shaking because he was feeling so much pleasure.

It was after a couple more thrusts that Taemin’s mouth flew open and the cover dropped out, dropping back onto the bed with a large wet spot on it from where he had been biting it. A loud scream of pleasure flew from the younger’s lips as his eyes rolled back into his head slightly. Kai knew he had just hit the younger’s prostate. Taemin’s breath came out shaky as he tried to overcome the wave of pleasure that had just crashed into him. When Kai thought he was over the pleasure, he did the exact same thing again. Once more, Taemin screamed out loudly. This time, however, Kai did not wait for Taemin to relax more. 

With each thrust, Kai was giving Taemin less and less time to re-adjust. Soon, he was back to his fast, hard thrusts, making sure to hit the younger’s prostate each time.

“Aaahhh-” Taemin choked out as his body shook in so much pleasure. He swore his body was going numb from all the constant pleasure he was feeling.

Looking down at the younger, Kai saw tears running down his face. With a slight frown on his face, Kai pulled on Taemin, now positioning him so his back was pressed up against his chest.

“What’s wrong, my kitten? Why are you crying?” Kai questioned as he rutted against the younger and turned his face towards him so he could lick some of his tears away.

“I-it...f-feels too...go-good…” Taemin managed to get out while more tears ran down his face.

“I’m making you feel so good you’re crying?” Kai asked as he began nipping at the younger’s ears and neck. “I feel honored.”

As Taemin took in a couple more shaky breaths, trying to get his tears under control, Kai reached his hand around the younger. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around his lover’s swollen member and started stroking it lightly.

Taemin's breath hitched as more pleasure was added to what he was feeling already. Unable to stop himself, he started crying more. It was all too overwhelming. Kai had yet to stop hitting his prostate, and now he was playing with his oversensitive member. Desperate to try and calm his body down at least a little, Taemin attempted pulling away from Kai. This backfired, however, as the man tightened his grip around him.

“Trying to get away, kitten?” Kai questioned, nipping one more at the younger’s ear.

“I can’t do it!” Taemin screamed, followed by a small hiccup caused by all the crying he had been doing.

“Aaaawwww...my kitten is so cute…” Kai cooed, kissing him a couple more times. “Why don’t I let you have some release then? Does that sound good?”

“Oh God yes...please…” Taemin begged.

“You’ve been a good kitten tonight, so let’s cum together as your reward,” Kai told him with a smile on his face.

Taemin let out a sound that was a mix between an eager moan and a tortured groan. He wanted so badly for Kai to move in him more and to finally get to cum. Kai was holding him against his body, completely limiting his mobility and what he was able to do. He let out one more small whine before Kai thrusted hard up into him. Taemin screamed in pleasure and moved his hips, trying to get more of Kai inside of him.

“Mmmmm...yes, kitten...move your hips for me…” Kai purred into his ear while still holding onto him.

Moving his hips more, Taemin leaned his head back against Kai’s shoulder. Continuing moving his hand along the younger’s erection as well, Kai kept feeding Taemin’s pleasure.

“Oh please...please I want to cum!” the blonde shouted urgently, feeling himself nearing his peak. “I can’t wait much longer!” he cried out, moving his hips even more, not caring if he was doing a sloppy job at it. All he cared about was that Kai’s cock was moving inside of him, drowning him in pleasure.

“You want to cum right now then?” Kai asked, moving his free hand up to under Taemin’s chin to hold his head in place. “You want to cum and feel me filling up your tight ass? Hmm?”

“Yes! Yes, that’s what I want!” Taemin screamed, closing his eyes as he focused on the pleasure washing over his body.

Taemin could feel Kai’s breath against his ear as he panted in pleasure. With his hands behind his back, Taemin started lightly clawing at Kai’s stomach, needing something to hold onto as his body shook more at the amazing feeling he was experiencing.

“Then cum for me, kitten. Cum long and hard and drain the rest of my milk into your tight, cute ass,” Kai whispered into his ear as he continued thrusting into him, hitting his prostate and driving him closer and closer to the edge. “Let me feel how tight you can get around my cock,” he added in a low, sensual voice.

“Mmmmm...yes...I want your milk inside of me!” Taemin exclaimed. “Kitten wants all of your milk!”

Kai tilted his head and bit down on Taemin’s ear, giving it a harsh tug with his teeth and earning a moan in response. Taemin never ceased being adorable and sexy at the same time when they had sex.

“Cum,” Kai then whispered into his ear once he released it. 

Unable to stop himself, Taemin came hard while shouting Kai’s name. His entire body shook in the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. Everything in front of him went white as the feeling of ecstasy washed over him. As he was experiencing his orgasm, he felt as Kai thrust all the way into him and cum deep inside of his ass. The feeling of Kai’s cum deep inside of him triggered a second wave of his orgasm, causing him to shake more from the pleasure it brought. His body was even more sensitive than before, and with his lover still stroking his erection, he felt as if he could explode. It all felt like too much for him, but he loved every second of it.

When the blonde had finally finished cumming, he went limp against Kai’s chest. His chest was heaving up and down as he worked on catching his breath. With his eyes still closed and head temporarily leaning back onto the older’s shoulder, Taemin allowed Kai to pull himself out of his ass. He whimpered slightly as he was repositioned by Kai so he was laying down on his stomach. Taemin then felt something nudging at his stretched entrance and felt the familiar pressure of the buttplug entering him again. 

As the buttplug settled all the way into the younger’s ass again, he could not help but give another small moan and shake a little.

“That should hold my cum in nicely,” Kai stated with a smile on his face.

Taemin had no strength left in him to say anything, so he simply hummed and let a small smile run across his face, showing Kai he did not mind the buttplug being back in him. 

“I didn’t hurt you at all. Did I, kitten?” the older then asked as he leaned over Taemin and started unwinding the leash from around his wrists. 

As soon as Taemin’s wrists were free, he allowed them to fall down to his sides and rest there. At the same time, the younger shook his head in response to Kai’s question. Like the man had said earlier, he had never done anything to hurt him, and he never would. Taemin would always trust Kai with his body.

Taemin then felt as Kai worked on removing the collar from around his neck. Once it was removed, the bed shifted and Taemin was pulled into the older’s embrace. Slowly, the blonde opened his eyes slightly and glanced up at Kai, giving him a small kiss under his chin to show his affection. The ears he was were slightly skewed on his head, but at the moment that did not matter. All that did matter was that he felt sated, he was comfortable, and Kai was holding him close and keeping him warm.

“So no more ‘hunter of the night’ from now on?” Kai asked as he rubbed the top of Taemin’s head gently, making sure to fix the ears he was wearing. Even if Taemin did not mind them being pushed around a little, Kai thought he looked the cutest when they were sitting perfectly perched on his head. That way he could look like a real cat.

“Based on how many times I failed...I don’t think I made a very good ‘hunter of the night’,” Taemin stated with a slight frown on his face, sad that he had never been able to succeed in something that seemed to be so simple. “Besides...you take good care of me when I’m a kitten,” he pointed out with a small, childlike laugh. 

“From ‘hunter of the night’...to kitten…” Kai laughed. “My cute little kitten.”

“Your obedient little kitten,” Taemin stated.

“We should go to bed now. Tomorrow we can always play more,” Kai said in a tired voice.

“How are we going to play tomorrow?” the younger asked in a tired, yet eager, voice.

“Hmmm...I’ll let you choose your top five favorite toys for me to use on you,” Kai stated, looking down to see the excited look on Taemin’s face. 

“Really!? We haven’t done anything with toys for a while now!” Taemin exclaimed, snuggling even closer to Kai in excitement.

“I know. That’s why I’m going to let you choose five you want to use the most,” the older told him, followed by a small yawn. “Now...go to bed or we won’t do that tomorrow.”

Right away, Taemin cuddled closer to Kai, if that was possible, and pulled at the covers so they could slip under them. Once they were tucked in and comfortable, Taemin nestled his head under Kai’s chin and kissed his neck a couple of times.

“Goodnight, Kai,” Taemin said, followed by a small yawn.

“Goodnight, Taemin,” Kai replied, giving the younger one last kiss on the top of his head before falling asleep.


End file.
